


It's better I say nothing at all

by 10rings



Category: My Chemical Romance, Pencey Prep
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Always Female!Gerard, Always-a-girl!Gerard, College, Crushes, F/M, Frank Being Cute, Genderswap, Light Angst, Misunderstandings, Oneshot, Pining, gee being dumb as usual, girl!Gerard, shy!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:12:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10rings/pseuds/10rings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gee has a stupid crush and Lindsey, her best friend acts as her fairy god mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's better I say nothing at all

**Author's Note:**

> ok i'm a sucker for genderswap fics so here's mine!! also my original dumb title for this was 'thanks fairy' but then i searched up florida plates lyrics for some inspiration and thought one of the lines was sort of fitting for the main character??

The first time she sees him, it's on stage singing and she doesn't even know why she finds him attractive. 

The second time she sees him, it's at a party and Mikey introduces them to each other but Gee isn't drunk enough to socialize so she goes to grab a drink, two actually -one for Frank and one for herself and by the time she comes back Frank isn't in the same spot anymore. 

The third time she sees Frank, it's at her own goddamned house. Mikey invited Pencey over and Gee stumbled into the kitchen where they all were, in her holed up hello fucking kitty jammie pants and a really dirty t-shirt and a serious case of bed hair. 

Mikey didn't hear the end of it from Gee that night. She might've tried stabbing him with a pencil and then try to pry info out of him. It turns out Frank went to the same high school as them and now that Gee thinks about it he always did look familiar, so did the other guys from Pencey. She vaguely remembers passing by them one time when they were rolling up joints by the school's dumpsters.

After that awful encounter in the kitchen, Gee avoids Frank at all times. She's convinced herself that Frank probably thinks she's gross and weird. Anytime she has the opportunity to talk to him, she chooses not to wanting to spare herself from any possible embarrassment and yes Gee knows that's a bad thing but unintentionally giving terrible first impressions is her forte and she rather not fuck up in front of Frank, thank you very much.

 ~

She's at the cafe on campus, munching on cookies, sipping on a very heavenly cup of coffee whilst working on an English assignment when her confidant slash best friend slash part time therapist- Lindsey catches her by surprise and plonks down on the seat in front of her, startling Gee and making her drop her pen. _Lindsey really needs to stop doing that,_ she thinks to herself.

"Um hey?" Gee says, wiping away the crumbs she has around her mouth with the sleeve of her hoodie.

"We're starting operation get-that-boy today." Lindsey says with a grin, like it's something they're actually set on doing but Gee doesn't even know what she's talking about.

"Operation what?" Gee sort of remembers Lindsey talking about some guy named Dillan a few days ago and Lindsey makes a  _duh_  face like Gee should know what the hell she means.

"You need a makeover!" Lindsey flails her hands in the air.

Gee doesn't know why the words take her by surprise because really she's the queen of gloom and dressing like it. She finds herself not saying anything, just stares down at her rough draft instead, weighing out the pros and cons until Lindsey starts pleading and bringing up Frank and Gee groans and ends up agreeing just to shut her friend up.

 ~

"I am not going to try that on." Gee says, scowling at the selection of clothes Lindsey has over her arms. 

"Oh come on!" Lindsey pouts, "You have curves you never show." She holds up a short teal colored skater dress "These clothes will totally do you justice plus most of these dresses would look cute with your docs, you'd be like a very cute but deadly feminist punk rock chick!" 

Gee snorts because she's nowhere near intimidating or deadly but she grabs the clothes anyways.

The first thing she tries on is the teal dress and it doesn't even reach her knees but Gee likes it. It's not tight or too fluffy and it fits just perfect. Lindsey might have been right about her needing this makeover. Maybe she needed this as a confidence booster, in a _yeah I can look good whenever I want to kind of way._

Gee ends up buying a lot of things Lindsey helped her pick out because they're at a thrift shop and everything's cheap and her best friend has good taste and did she mention everything's cheap? 

 

Next was taking care of her hair that Gee was able to admit needed a lot of help. It was a boring clunk of greasy dyed black hair.

About a week after going thrifting, Gee's sitting on her bed waiting for Lindsey to come back from the store with the dye. They were going to do it in Gee's basement and she didn't even know what color her hair was going to be. Maybe she was letting Lindsey do  _too much_ but then again she trusted her best friend and knew Lindsey wouldn't ever make her look stupid. 

"I'm heeeeeere!" Lindsey sings, coming down the basement steps.

"What color did you get?" Gee eyes the white bag she's holding curiously, trying to somehow see through it. 

"Vibrant red!" Lindsey beams, pulling the box out the bag and Gee almost has a mini heart attack.

"Red?!" Gee squeaks out because red is not going to be a subtle damn change. It's going to be out there and that is something Gee's not.

"You're gonna look so hot Gee-bee, trust me!" Lindsey claps her hands together, pleased with herself. 

"Don't call me that," Gee mumbles, fidgeting with her hands. "I hope you're right." 

"I am and our last step will be a make up tutorial by the famous _miou_ , eyeliner ain't gonna do it for ya all the time." 

Gee lets out a long suffering sigh but shuffles over to the bathroom anyway.

~

"So tonight you're gonna get out of this basement and we're gonna go see Pencey and you are going to talk to Frank and I am going to be one happy godfairy." Lindsey says while applying one of her own cherry red colored lipsticks onto Gee's thin lips. 

Gee knows Lindsey's right about the getting out part because she's spent most of her break cooped up in her cave drawing or reading star wars fanfiction. Mikey hasn't even seen her or her new hair and that's definitely saying something. 

"But... But what if Frank doesn't want to talk to me?" Gee frowns, staring at her friend anxiously, her mind already playing bad scenarios.

"He will." Lindsey assures her, applying some mascara and eyeliner on Gee's eyes now. Lindsey studies her face after. "Hmm, I don't think you need any blush..." Lindsey stares at her again "Nope. Now remember what I told you, try not to cover your face with your hair so much. Keep it tucked behind your ears, you've got a beautiful face." 

"Yes mom." Gee says but immediately regrets after receiving a hard pinch to the arm. 

 

Gee and Lindsey stay at the back for the entire show and when Pencey leaves the stage, the two go out for some air to cool off since the venue's quite packed. When they return, Frank sees Gee and his eyes widen, the bottle of beer he has in his hand moves slowly away from his mouth. Mikey doesn't even quirk an eyebrow, the rest of Pencey whistle and Lindsey's busy looking like a smug fucking Cheshire cat. Gee wants to go over to the band but her confidence isn't as strong as she thought it'd be so she gives them a small wave instead and drags Lindsey with her outside for a smoke. 

"I-I just can't do it Linds." Gee says, rubbing at her eyes tiredly. "I'm hopeless." Gee lights Lindsey's cigarette first, then lights up her own afterwards. "I'm like fucking socially disabled." 

"Actually I think there's someone that wants to talk to you." Lindsey stares past Gee's shoulder. "Text me details." She whispers, giving Frank a deadly yet friendly kind of look before heading back into the venue. 

Gee turns around to see Frank standing there with his hands stuffed in the front pockets of his baggy jeans.

"H-Hi." Gee stutters out, somehow managing to drop her fucking cigarette in the process. She stubs it out anyways.

"You dropped that." Frank points out like  _Gee doesn't fucking know that._

"Yeah I–" and then Frank's all up in her space but not really since there's still a good two feet between them. Gee's good at exaggerating. 

"How come you always avoid me?" Frank asks looking all sad, staring up at her with big eyes and Gee thinks he looks like a sad puppy and okay no this is not what she wanted.

"I just – no I didn't mean to come off like that." Gee shakes her head. "I just thought you didn't want to actually talk to me." She breathes out, crossing her arms over her chest after feeling a breeze. 

"Every time I tried you'd just like leave or something," Frank scratches the back of his neck, frowning. "You'd disappear outta nowhere." 

Gee knows she has a bad habit of being really oblivious and being too caught up in her own head. "Fuck, I can be so stupid and self absorbed sometimes – I'm sorry." Gee drops her arms back to her sides. 

Frank just shrugs it off with a smile. "How about a beer?" Gee nods a little too quickly, flipping out in her head when Frank holds her hand as he leads her into the place. 

 ~

The first time they kiss, it's after a date at _Dino's Pizzeria._  Frank kind of had to tippy-toe and it's a little awkward but Gee couldn't stop smiling the entire walk home. Frank kissed her again right outside her front door and they said goodnight and hugged but Gee knew they would probably text each other later.

Gee shut the door and leaned against it as she smiled and closed her eyes, remembering everything from the minute Frank picked her up. She'd almost started to convince herself Frank wasn't going to show, up until the door bell rang and it was him two minutes early.  

She walked into the living room where Mikey was on his phone and sat down beside him.

"How was the date?"

"Good." Gee grinned, Mikey returning a small knowing smile.  

~

The first time they fuck, it's in the back of Pencey's van. They're both drunk and Frankie's high off pot. Gee's dress is rucked over her stomach, panties discarded fuck knows where and Frank's coordination is bad. He comes before her, falling asleep on top of Gee and leaving her hanging. Gee can't even find it in her to be mad.

~

The night they actually have sex, they're both very sober and aware of eachother's actions. Frank tells her he loves her and Gee blushes like hell but doesn't say anything back.

That's how they get into their first fight which would explain Gee's current moping around mood. They haven't spoke for two days and Gee misses him like crazy. She caves in by showing up to his house on the third day. She makes no move to get out her car though because she's just so scared that Frank won't take her back. 

 _Oh god. I'm such a wimp._  She drops her head on the steering wheel and bangs it a few times before chain smoking four cigarettes and then getting her ass out the car and onto Frank's porch. She rings the bell and Frank opens the door a little too quickly. Gee wonders for a second if he was watching from the window. 

"What do you want?" Frank tries coming off bitter but it's nowhere near that and Gee takes in everything from his sweats to his dirty white t-shirt to his messy hair and Gee wants to cry again for about the fifth time that day.

Oh god, she's the world's biggest asshole.

"Yeah, you kinda are." Frank agrees, lips curving up slightly.

Shit when did she even say that out loud? Gee grabs Frank's face and kisses him. "I love you Frankie." She murmurs. "I really do. I never had anyone tell me that and honestly mean it so I got a little overwhelmed is all." 

"Yeah?" Frank asks, looking up at her with a tiny smile on his face. 

"Yes." Gee nods, pulling out the perfect bait from the pocket of her hoodie. "I brought you Twizzlers." a.k.a Frank's favorite candy. 

He takes the pack and inspects it closely, squinting "Is this some sort of peace offering?"

Gee laughs, shrugging her shoulders "If you want it to be." She rocks back on her heels. 

Frank opens his door wider. "Do you wanna come in? I was just watching a movie." 

"Of course I want to." Gee pushes past him. "Don't you know it's rude to keep a lady waiting?" 

Frank follows behind her, Gee making herself comfortable on the couch. "It's gonna take a lot to get rid of me now."

And it's after the second movie they watch that they end up having sex, Frank laying ontop of her at the end of it as he regains his breath. 

"Frankie?" Gee speaks up eventually, absentmindedly twirling Frank's hair around her finger.

"Hm?"

"Would you have still dated me if I didn't get that makeover?"

"Of course. I would have still gone out to speak to you that night and I've told you that a thousand times already" Frank says with a small laugh, pecking Gee lightly on her jaw.

"I know.. I just like hearing you say that." Gee admits, biting down on her lip in an attempt to stop herself from smiling so much.

"You're a dork." Frank mumbles, pecking Gee again on the lips this time. 

Gee cups Frankie's face, kissing him and then murmuring. "Dork that you love." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was sitting around my files for about two years and i finally decided/got the energy to fix it up and post it! i have so many other incomplete fics that i want to finish and share, i hope i maintain this urge to write. anyways thank u to whoever reads this, hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
